


Workout

by wannabewriter



Category: overwatch
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, I don't actually like either of them, I wrote this for a friend, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: An agent of blackwatch probably shouldn't get into fights with your commanding officer so much, regardless of how good you are. You also should learn to keep you legs shut...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a friends OC, but I edited it for AO3.

You looked up as Reyes voice barked through the gym. "My office, 5 minutes ago." His command silenced the gym as you got off the rowing machine. You were very well aware of the lingering silence, and the roar of everyone's eyes on you as you creeped sheepishly out of the gym.

You declined to go change your clothes, you'd only started your workout a handful of minutes previously after all. Disgruntled and wondering what you'd done this time, you slogged your way to your commanders office.

The heat from the servers wafted into your face as you opened the door, a slight relief from the frigidity of the winter air prevailing through the rest of the wing. The office would have been spacious if it were not for the private blackwatch servers being kept there.

You stepped inside, closing your eyes expecting to be blasted by Reyes for some minor trespass- maybe you'd left a wrinkle on your bed again. "It's ok Agent, we're not going to yell at you this time." The smoother voice of Jack Morrison filled your ears.

You slowly opened your eyes. Standing before you was the commanders of both overwatch and blackwatch. Gabriel Reyes stood behind his desk, a thin layer of paper covering the desk haphazardly, but you assumed there was method to the madness. His arms were crossed, muscles standing out through the thin skintight fabric of the blackwatch uniform.

By contrast Jack Morrison looked positively relaxed. Leaning against the teak wood of the desk with one hand, a small smile playing on his lips. Whilst it was known that the two commanders were friends, it was rare that the subordinates saw them together.

"Relax Agent," Jack reassured, standing straight and stretching an arm.

"Um, ok sir." You mumbled, still uncertain as to why you was there.

"Agent," Gabriel began, clearly not down for the casualness of his friend. "I know that normally you'd be working out right now, but we'd like your help with something. Don't worry, you'll still get your workout."

You hesitated for a second, your mind wandering off for a moment thinking of what you'd be helping with, hoping it was nothing sinister. Taking a deep breath in you replied, "Yessir, happy to help. As long as no cockroaches are involved sir." There was no point in wasting a chance to get in the good books of Reyes, or even just a little slack on the hell he'd been giving you.

"No roaches Agent, follow me." Gabriel assured, a flash of a smile flickering across his face before leaving the room in several purposeful strides.

Jack chuckled, as you left the room in a semi daze. As you turned into the corridor, you saw that Commander Reyes had already disappeared. "This way," Jack said, laughter in his voice. A soft hand was placed on the small of your back, guiding you to where your task was.

Reyes was standing outside the door when you and Jack finally arrived, a scowl plastered across his face before entering the room without a word. "After you," Jack gestured, his gentlemanly ways never ceasing.

You entered the room, dark in comparison to the cold daylight outside. You squinted as Jack closed the door behind him. Still unable to see anything, you gave a startled yelp as the large calloused hand of Gabriel grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him. His lips clashed against yours, as you stood shocked.

"Now Gabe, We hadn't even explained to her what help we wanted." Jack admonished, standing behind the astonished, lithe woman, his hands now resting on your hips.

"I... I think I know what you want help with now." You acknowledged, the daze fading away. "And if its with you two, I can be sure of a good workout."

Gabriel chucked, shedding his top as he did so. "Told you she'd be down for it." He moved back to you, your face level with his abs. Roughly he grabbed your chin, angling it upwards and kissed your lips, this time you responded in turn as his large hand fell around your throat.

Just as your knees started to feel weak, Jack stepped behind you, having shed the top half of his clothes as you and Gabriel kissed. His hands passed over your body to the hem of your shirt, quickly sliding it over your head.

"Good to see you're not wearing any lacy shit, Agent." Gabriel commented, approving of your plain sports bra.

"Believe it or not sir, I do take my job seriously." You retorted.

"Thats enough of that Agent." Gabriel growled, reaching around and grabbing your hair before roughly kissing you again.

Jack chuckled, swiftly shedding you of your bra, thankful for the front clasps enabling him to catch a quick fondle of your breasts before the fabric came off. Tossing it to one side he cupped your tits, filling his hands nicely. He slowly slid his thumb across your skin to your nipples, eliciting a small groan into Gabriel's kiss.

They both moved closer to you so you were sandwiched between them, rapidly hardening groins pressing against your belly and small of your back.

"You're actually behaving yourself Agent, I'm impressed." Gabriel praised, pulling away from the kiss with a bite to your bottom lip.

You were almost panting, your desire evident in your breath and face. Gabriel smiled and ran a finger from your lips, down your neck and to your pants. "Now then, these are in the way. Take them off. Now." His voice rumbled commandingly.

You leaned in for another kiss and you stepped out of your shoes. Reyes obliged, hooking his thumbs into your pants and underwear helping you to remove them. They landed around your ankles with a soft plop, kicking your socks off as you stepped out of them.

Jack bent down and bit the crook of her neck, earning a gasp from you, turning into a breathy moan as his fingers pinched your sensitive nipples. He grinned against your skin, planting a soft kiss where he had just bitten. "What beautiful sounds you are making. I want to hear more."

The men made short work of their pants and underwear before leading you over to a small, unmade bed. Now that your eyes had adjusted to the lack of light you began to survey your surroundings. Large and mostly unfurnished the room lacked any adornments. In one corner a small chest of drawers sat next to a locker. Near the door a small rubbish bin sat unused, a layer of dust forming on top.

A hand grabbed your throat, pulling you to its owner. Gabriel assaulted your lips and the taste of blood filled your mouth as he bit your lower lip hard. His bites made their way down your neck, bruises blooming quickly across your skin. His last bite he held as you groaned loudly, your fingernails raking across the crook of his neck. Small beads of blood welled from the fresh rose coloured bruise he had just painted on you.

Gabriel turned and went and laid on the bed, allowing you to regain your breath. His erect member standing proud between you. "Agent, suck it." He commanded, indicating the long, thick manhood between his legs.

You climbed onto the edge of the bed, and grasped Gabriel's thick cock in your hands and licked the tip of it free of its bubbling precum. His hand reached down and grabbed your hair and forced himself down your throat, your eyes widening in surprise. "I said suck."

You put your mouth to work as your head was guided up and down by your superiors hand. You felt Jack's hands slide across your toned ass and grab your hips before thrusting hard into you, just as your head bobbed down, forcing you to take in a little more dick than previously.

"Fuck. Why haven't I done this before? You're good!" Jack grunted, his thrusts hard, coordinating with the rhythm of your head.

His fingers dug into your hips, tears trickled down your face as you were deliciously violated. Small whimpers and moans the only outward sign of appreciation. Soon however, a small droplet of your juices ran down your inner thigh, your appreciation of the rough treatment apparent to Jack.

Reyes pulled you off of his cock with a pop. "Submissive now aren't you? Be a good girl like this outside of here and see how nice I can be." He growled, roughly wiping your tears before shoving his cock down your throat again.

Jack chuckled, moving his hands to your shoulders briefly, before clawing his way back down to your hips. You made a long, strangled moan as he did, red welts forming where he scratched. He resumed pounding into you, relentless and untiring, a steady rhythm sounding through the room.

A sharp slap across your ass made you gasp, Gabriel smiling as he took the opportunity to force his whole length down your throat. You gagged for a few seconds before he pulled you back up to breathe, a groan escaping his lips as his hips thrusted upwards trying to keep his dick in contact with your mouth.

As Gabriel groaned, you took over keeping up the pace, his climax nearing. Grunts sounded every time your head bobbed down, his breaths turning heavy. The sheets under you tightened as he gripped them, his other hand pushing down on your head as he exploded into your mouth.

He eventually let you up, a small droplet of cum escaped your mouth and was quickly captured with a quick dart of your tongue, a spark appearing in your eyes as you drank his cum. Your eyes closed and a loud moan echoed through the room as a particularly vigorous thrust by your other lover rocked you forward.

"Don't forget I'm still here, beautiful." Jack growled, his thrusts becoming faster.

Gabriel slid down the bed and took a pert nipple into his mouth while his other hand ventured down below to your clit. Your body shivered as he started playing with both sensitive areas, not caring to be gentle at all.

You moaned loudly; a ball of warmth about to explode in your belly. Jack gave your ass another hard slap, sending you over as your mind went blank with your orgasm. He closed his eyes, his fingers digging into your hips again, and with several hard and fast thrusts he emptied himself into your still quivering depths.

You collapsed onto Gabriel's chest, small whimpers escaping you, tears dripping off your cheeks as you tried to recover. Jack collapsed against the wall at the base of the bed, head reclined against it as he took several deep breaths.

"I don't know if I should tell you to behave yourself, or continue to act the way you have been if this is is how it ends up" he finally said.

Gabriel chuckled, an arm wrapped around you, his hand running through your hair. "Perhaps it can be used as an incentive. Workouts like this don't come along too often."


End file.
